In My Blood
by AriesGoddess
Summary: The Chunin Selection Exam is coming up and love is in the air. People fighting, new enimies, and Ren... but what makes this girl so deadly?
1. Chapter 1

**In My Blood**

I am writing a Naruto fic! –Jumps up and down clapping- Oh wait you have to be in a bad mood to write a good Naruto fic… must think death… destruction… hatred! Ok now that that's done enjoy! This takes place before the Chunin Selection Exam thing in book I think it starts at book 4 but I'm not sure. I am adding my own characters in.

(Nara is 13, Ren is 13, and Yori is 14)

Descriptions of each character:

Nara is a little shorter then Yori (who is about 5 foot 9 inch) and has think caramel blond hair that was almost shoulder length. She also had 2 long brads that fall in the front that are much longer then the rest of her choppy hair cut. She enjoyed putting 2 toughs of the short part of her hair to stick up in pigtails at the sides of her head. She is odd looking but still very pretty. She is quiet and keeps things to herself. Her eyes are a deep silver green. She has powers that deal with fire and ice. She is also swift and stealthy.

Yori is the boy of the group. He has short choppy red hair that falls in his face. He has light green eyes that made him have almost a childish look to him. He is no child and is very short with the girls at times. He is the oldest and is almost like an older brother to Ren because they are always fighting. He likes to fight with his fists more then anything but he can also use swords and stuff like that. He is very strong.

Ren is very aggressive and almost tomboyish. She is brutally truthful about almost anything. She hearts people's feelings and doesn't make friends easy. She was born with the special power to control the elements fire, wind, earth, and water. She had long raven black hair with dark blood red streaks in it. Her eyes are a pail gray blue. She had a tattoo on her back of a dragon that reminds her of her past. She is sorter then the other two but no one calls her short shes about 5 foot 5.

Chap 1: A Future

"Damn, this sucks!" Ren yelled to her teammates Yori and Nara as the walked all the way form there home to the Fire Village hidden in the trees. They were taking the Chunin Selection Exam and Ren was determined that her and her teammates would succeed.

"We know Ren you said that all ready." Nara wined brushing a short strand of shoulder length caramel blond hair away from her deep silver green eyes. They had been traveling for a few days now and everyone was getting a little worn down even if the other two didn't show it. But no sleep was making Ren cranky and she was usually short with people anyway and when she was in a bad mood she seamed to think the world wanted to hear her complain about how sucky her life was at the time.

"This is baby stuff! This will be easy why do we have to do something so dumb!" She screamed trying to tie up her long black hair away from her pail gray blue eyes.

"Oh just shut the hell up already Ren! We know your tired so am I but truly I don't care! We will be there soon look I can see the gate." Yori said in his usual right to the point way of talking. Yori and Ren almost never got along. They were always fighting because they had such strong personalities. Nara was very quiet most of the time and almost always ended up being referee like a mother with two five year olds. The teammates pretty much were just a trio of misfits.

"Were here!" Nara said happily jumping up and down clapping.

"Nara you have to make them fear you! We can't look like a bunch of idiots that just happened to be passing by!" Ren said glaring at her trying to look as fears as she could but really it was just kind of idiotic.

"Stop Ren." Yori said hitting her in the back of the head as they walked through the gates. There was a small gathering happening right inside the gate as the trio walked in.

"Hey look a fight!" Ren said happily. "Lets go watch! What if there competition?" Without waiting for a reply Ren ran over to watch. There was a spiky yellow haired kid fighting with some weird guy dressed in black. The spiky yellow haired boy had the sign of the fire village and the other weird looking guy looked like he was from the wind village. Ren was ready for a full on blood and guts battle and tell a boy in the trees that she hadn't even seen stopped them.

"Kankuro don't, you're a disgrace to our entire village." The boy in the tree hanging by his feet with red hair said to the weird looking boy named Kankuro.

"Hey! Don't stop them!" Ren yelled at the boy but at the same time Yori put a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up Ren your going to get us killed!" Yori whispered sharply as Ren bit his hand. He still didn't let go but it was worth a shot. "Don't you know who he is? He was in your and Nara's class don't you remember?" Ren tried to pick her brain for a minute… who in the heck was he talking about? No she had never seen the boy before and truly she didn't think he was so tough.

"No! Who is he!" she yelled at him loud enough so everyone else could here.

"Gaara of the sand you idiot! He killed some of are class mattes remember!" I gave him a blank look again.

"NO! I don't remember! Erg! I bet I can take him! HEY YOU!" I yelled as the boy looked at me glaring. I glared at him back. "Hey do you want to fight! I'll give you a fight!"

"She's an idiot!" Nara said to Yori as she struggled to pull Ren back.

"She's just to dense… Ignore her she's a kind of special Ed ninja!" Yori yelled as they pulled Ren back and Yori threw her over his back as she punched his head a few times.

"Stop Ren that boys dangerous sooner or later you probably will get to fight him but now that's avoid making enemies in this competition." Yori said putting her down as Ren pouted and started biting her lip. She bit it so hard she made it bleed. This was the way Ren was. She craved blood and death and to make the craving go away a little blood from her lip would do. She was just born that way and had actually killed a few of her classmates in her life as well just to see the sight of blood and death. She had started to conquer this craving a long time ago but it was still very hard for her to get through day after day.

"Hey wait up!" Ren herd as the black haired boy and his other two team mates followed by some younger boys run up to them.

"Do you really want a fight? I'll give you one." The black haired boy said in a monotone like it was no big deal.

"Hell ya!" Ren screamed an tell Yori put a hand in front of her.

"No we need to be saving are strength Ren you were just wining about how your feet hurt now you want to fight this pretty boy?

"Yes, move. You're not my mother." Ren said pushing him over. Nara just smiled to herself. 'That's Ren, always picking a fight' she thought. 'Hope she wins'.

"Fine Ren but don't kill the poor kid your at a way different rank, but maybe we should introduce one another First." Yori said holding out a hand. "I'm Yori, this is Ren, and that's Nara." He finished shaking the kid's hand.

"I'm Sasuke, that's Sakura, and Naruto." He said still looking at Ren with hatred in his eyes.

"CAN I KILL HIM YET!" Ren yelled into Yori's ear.

"Fine go you idiot!" Yori said backing up to lean against the wall and resting with Nara.

"You're going down pretty boy!" Ren said spitting out her tung."

"You can do it Sasuke!" The pink haired girl named Sakura yelled as the other boy Naruto just sat in the corner mumbling something. "Ready… set… go!" Sakura yelled and the fight was over in seconds as Ren tied him up with a weed sprouting up from the cement. He was mad and tried to cut through it rapidly fighting the constantly growing plant straggling him like a snake.

"Do you give up?" Ren asked getting right up in his face as some of her bloody lip ran down her chin. "I'll let you go if you give up! Or would you like me to set it on fire?" She asked sarcastically as she made a little fireball appear from no ware bounce in her hand as if it was a toy. She then sliced his cheek as small drops of blood trickled out. "Theirs something to remember me by." Ren said laughing as she let the boy go and walked off with her team. Sasuke rubbed the blood from this cheek and gave Ren a look of udder disgust as Sakura ran up to help him up.

Later that night cell 55 was in their small hotel room talking on the beds provided for them.

"So what did you all think of me making a complete fool of that boy Sasuke?" Ren bragged as she ate her bowl of hard noodles greedily, not sharing the food that she had brought with the other two.

"Ha he was a very low level Ren don't get so high and mighty on us." Yori said duly looking out the window.

"I thought he was kind of cute," Nara said quietly as if she didn't want the others to really hear her.

"CUTE! What are you thinking Nar he's not cute he's competition and he seams like the type that thinks he knows it all but doesn't." Ren growled and finally offered some of her food to her teammates. "You will need your strength for tomorrow so eat up." She said offering the dry crunchy noodles to Nara.

"No thanks." Nara declined as she pulled the covers over her head and pretended to go to sleep.

"Do you always have to be so blunt?" Yori asked grinning.

"Yes." Ren replied as she also drifted off to sleep.

Theirs my 1st chapter! Flame if you must…


	2. Chapter 2

I thought up new abilities yay! So forget about there descriptions about abilities from last chapter because here are the new ones…

Yori? (hahah it's a mystery!)

Ren: Earth and Fire

Nara: Her Mood and Ice

I will get into more detail later but for now this is what there powers are!

Ok well is probably not the best place to get Naruto info is it? Well to see were I got the info about Naruto being from the Land of Fire and Gaara being from the Land of Wind go to 

http/ 

and click on the world of Naruto! I tell you I am not that crazy:) Oh and Naruto is the leaf team and all that but he is from the Land of Fire… at least that's how I understand it!

I just finished chapter 91 I think so the exams 3rd round will soon start. There will be some spoilers in here for thoughts poor people that don't read Shonen Jump but just the graphic novels that are so far behind… there only on book 8 right? Hahaha I'm on chapter 91! Hahahaha! Poor Rock Lee… (see spoiling already!)

Chapter 2: First Test (how original!)

"Nara hurry up!" Ren yelled as she pounded on the bathroom door. Nara had been there all morning and they had to leave soon.

"Ren I don't want to…" She stammered as she poked her head out of the bathroom. "I'm not very good at this stuff please do we have to do this…"

"You're kidding right! Why are you even in our group if you're not very good at this! And you are good at this!" Nara now looked like a frightened five-year-old it was almost sad. Nara's eyes turned deep blue silver right now. Her eyes indicated her mood. Why? No one really knows. But blue was sad and silver was nervous.

"Ren…" Nara's lip quivered as she talked. Nara was almost bipolar she would be happy one minute and totally depressed the next.

"Come on, were going to be late." Was all Ren had to say as she grabbed Nara's arm and dragged her out the door kicking and whimpering all the way.

"What's the matter Nara? You can't be depressed today!" Yori said now glaring at Ren who tried to look innocent. Tears ran down Nara's cheek but she soon wiped them off as they all started to run to where the 1st challenge was being held. They got there just in the nick of time and sat around for a few minuets in the room full of people. Suddenly a man walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting my name is Morino Ibiki. I'm the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the exam." The man said, as there was a sudden silence throughout the room. A fight had broken out in the back and even though everyone else had come to attention the fight had not. "You! The kids from hiding-in-sound! You cant carry on any way you please when the exam's about to start! Or do you want to be disqualified!" The man yelled as Ren snickered.

"Sorry Sir… Its are first exam, and we got a little carried away." A boy replayed.

"Well then it high time someone let down some ground rules…" The man then yelled about the rules as Ren tuned him out. This was a load of crap that she didn't care about and in her mind rules were meant to be broken anyway.

"As you wish the first part of the exam is about to commence turn in your written applications, take one of these seating assignment cards and report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone's seated we will pass out the written part of the test." The officered said as the room seamed to go into an uproar.

"A-a paper test!" the boy they had seen the day before named Naruto shouted as Ren laughed even harder. This would be a piece of cake with Yori on their team. She thought as they all did as they were told.

Ren was given the number 62 and seated next to the creepy red head they had seen the other day. He was also from the sand but she had never seen him before and yet Yori had. She gave him a quick glare then paid attention to the officer.

"There are a few big rules that pertain to this first test. I'll write them on the blackboard and explain them all but I'm not taking questions, so listen carefully." Ha what a stupid test this is all so crappy and easy I'm going to scream if I don't get to hit something soon! Ren thought as she looked around to see that Nara and Yori were so far away from were she was sitting. She then looked at the rules written on the bored.

Total Points 10

Example 1

Perfect score total points remaining 10

Example 2

3 answers wrong total points are reduced to 7 points

Baby stuff. Ren thought again as the man talked about points that she also tuned out. She knew her cell could do this part this part and get through. She was a little discouraged about Nara though.

"Rule number 3. If during the course of the exam a candidate does anything out of the ordinary in other words anything that leads the proctors to determine that he or she has cheated we subtract two points from each member of the cheaters team." The officer said. Well then we wont let the officer know were cheating will we! Ren thought now smiling wickedly. They had this thing in the bag. The man then lectured some more about points and cheating that made the room seam to freeze.

"One more thing if any individual loses all ten of his or her points, that persons entire cell regardless of how well the other two do will be disqualified." Everyone now seamed to sit up a little strater and a few acted as if the world would come to an end if their team didn't make it. "You have one hour… starting… NOW!" The man announced as Ren then got to work.

"_Ren can you hear me?_" A small voice in Ren's mind asked. This was Yori's gift. He could talk to anyone through mind control and we could talk to him back.

"Sort of but do you have the answers? You're the smart one." Ren thought as it then transferred to Yori. The test was very easy from then on Yori's hard work and no how above his rank had saved them. Then they got to question 10 it read…

Question Number 10

This question will not be provided until forty-five minutes into the exam. At that time, please answer the Proctor's question to the best of you're ability.

All we can do now is wait I guess. Ren though as she then glanced at the clock. 10 minutes and 13 cells disqualified later the head Protector spoke up.

"All right get ready for the 10th question but before we get to the question itself I am adding one more new rule. Let me explain, this rule is absolute. First, you must choose whether to accept or rejects this tenth question!" The man said as a girl Ren recognized as Tamari from the sand village stood up. She had seen her before even though she was on the creepy red heads team.

"Chose! What happens if someone doesn't accept the question!" Tamari exclaimed.

"If you reject the question and don't even try to answer it, you'll lose all your points immediately and fail. And both of you're team mates will fail right along with you!" The Proctor answered as people started to object.

"Now everyone shut up there is another rule. If you try and answer the question, and get it wrong. You will never we permitted to apply for the Journeyman Ninja Exam again. Not ever." Everyone started arguing with the man now and Ren ignored them all. She was up to this challenge because she was not going to have her team seen as quitters. She knew her and her team could do it and if they didn't she would go down not looked at as a quitter or a cowered. A few cells then quitted as Ren sat emotionless she wanted this to be over so she could move on. She then saw the boy named Naruto start to rase his hand.

"Figures." Ren mumbled under her breath. The boy then slammed his hand onto the desk and yelled.

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT AND I WON'T RUN!" He excelled.

"Moron." Ren mumbled again. The boy then gave this long speech about no quitting that Ren tuned out again. The man then told them that this was are last chance to get out then there was a log silence.

"Good call." The man said as everyone gulped. "So everyone who is still here… YOU HAVE JUST PASSED THE FIRSTEXAM!" Everyone now looked dumbfounded including Ren.

"What a freaking waste of time!" She said loud enough for the people around her to hear.

"Are goal was to test you're skills… at spying." Ren now sat there mad that none of Yori's genius had come in handy at all. They could have left the whole thing blank and still gotten through. The man then talked some more.

"Anyone who cheated in a clumsy or obvious way…" the man started as he took of his leaf headband and reviled a horridly misshapen and beaten head. Ren heard Nara gasp in dismay. "Failed." He then gave a lecture that Ren didn't get she was to occupied thinking of the torture he had been through. Ren was ripped from her trance as something crashed through a near by window. A woman now stood before them completely unharmed.

"None of you are in any position to celebrate! I am the second chief examination officer Mitarashi Anko! Time's A-Wastin' people. Let's go! Follow me!" The woman bellowed as everyone sat there like idiots.

"Seventy eight of you are here? Ibiki you passed Twenty-six teams! Obviously you went way to easy on them. Never mind it, I'll cut it down to half by the time the next test is done." Th women exclaimed as the remaining teams followed her to the next test. Now lets get to the action! Ren though as she joined her team mates and followed the crowed to the next test.

Theirs chapter 2! Yay! All right well hope you liked there will be more blood in the next one so please come back! ;P


End file.
